Amelia Gibson
"The Flashing Phantom: Yellow Ranger!" ―Yellow Lupin Ranger's roll call Amelia Gibson '''is an 18 years old girl and the current Yellow Lupin Ranger.' 'Character History: Amelia Gibson is the only daughter of Alan and Eliana Gibson. As a child, she had a tough life due to her parents always arguing and bickering with each other. But one fateful day, when Eliana noticed a lipstick mark on her father's shirt, she soon realizes that her husband had an affair with another woman. Soon, Eliana and Alan got into a heated argument, breaking furniture in the process. After Alan stormed out of the house, breaking ties with his wife, Eliana soon breaks into tears, heartbroken and lost faith in her husband. But Amelia walked up to her and hugged her from behind, telling her it's going to be okay. When Amelia was seven years old, she and her mother went out for a while and stopped at a Donut Store. Eliana told her daughter that she will buy some donuts and tells her to stay here for a while. As Eliana walked into the store, a strange person with a blue hat, walked pass Amelia and goes into the store. She soon heard helpless screams from the people inside the store and saw the strange walking out of the store, smirking in delight. Seeing this, Amelia soon walked into the donut store, and was horrified to see innocent people including her mother being trapped in frozen icebergs. Once she walked up to her frozen mother and touches the iceberg which shattered into pieces, leaving her horrified and saddened at the loss of her mother. Later on, she was left in the care custody of Charles the Butler along with other children Jared and Andy who also lost their loved ones in the same incident. A few years later, when Amelia grew up and turned 17, Charles soon explained to him and his adoptive siblings that the monsters known as Ganglars were responsible for taking the lives of their loved ones. He presented the VS Morphers to them, and said that it is time that they should become Power Rangers but warned them to keep their identities secret from civilians including the polices. Andy, Amelia, and Jared made a vow as Phantom Thieves that they will retrieve their loved ones back from their worst enemies. '''Personality: Amelia is a typical loner tomboy with a rebellious personality. Since she is the only female member of the Phantom Thieves, she is somewhat aloof and serious about her duty as a Ranger and a Phantom Thief than her male teammates. She gets totally irritated when Andy is slacking off and comes late to the Cafe and being annoyed by Jared's antics, but despite that, she has a kind heart and cared deeply about her friends especially for Andy and Jared whom she sees them as her brothers. Amelia is willing to defend her friends from her enemies. At a young age, Amelia had a disturbing life since her parents had been arguing with each other, and it got even worse when her mother finds out that Alan had an affair with another woman and got into a heated argument with him. Amelia had a grudge against her father for betraying them and is still unforgiving towards him. She is closer to her mother than her father, and she was upset when her mother was being taken by Frostbite and made a vow to bring her back at all cost. Amelia is not a huge fan of the Global Police especially of Ace Field, due to being annoyed by his hot-headed personality, but she is friendly towards Zoey and Kade as a civilian. She is often annoyed that Kade has a crush on her, but grew to like him back when the Police saved her from a monster attack, so she gave him a reward by kissing him on the cheek. But she didn't reveal her thief identity to him since she is afraid of hurting his feelings. Family Alan Price-Gibson (Father) Eliana Gibson (Mother; Missing) Charles the Butler (Guardian) Jared Hawkins (Foster Brother) Andy Baxter (Foster Brother) Yellow Lupin Ranger TBA Notes * Amelia proves to be different from her Sentai Counterpart Umika Hayami. She is a tomboy while Umika appears to be a feminine type of person. More To Be Added... Appearances TBA See Also * Umika Hayami - Super Sentai Counterpart in Lupinranger vs Patranger